Secrets And Passion I The Deepest Cut
by NaokiFlame
Summary: Best friends, Rin and Sango, both at the age of 16, find themselfs kidnapped by Naraku and his gang of followers, in there demonic sage to take over Japan, and all women who fall under their charm.


Secrets And Passion

Part 1

The Deepest Cut

Written By: Shawnee Carder

(all characters belong to Inuyasha, and the staff who play the characters. If you need to get a hold of me my e-mail is and I'll write back don't worry. PROMISE! The rating of this book is nc-17, so please read responsibly, ty, enjoy!)

Chapter 1

THE BIGGEST MISTAKE

A young man was slowly walking through the woods, his mind focused on only one thing, the memory of _her_. He paused in his emotionless manner, and dropped to his knees, his sword strung out on the ground about 4 feet in front of him. He dug his nails into the earth below him, and he took in another deep breathe as, his eyes watered, he now started scratching the ground. "Damnit!" He sat up and threw his head backwards, as his eyes opened to the moon-lit sky. He noticed a shooting star pass over his head, and his last tear fell as he threw himself back on the ground, over and over in his mind he replayed one memory...

"Sesshomaru?" A young woman stood in the clearing of the woods, her long black hair blowing in the wind. "Yura...?" "Sesshomaru!" She ran towards him, throwing her arms around his neck in joy, her eyes were completely full of water. "Yura..." He picked her up off of the ground and spun her around in circles. "I promised I'd come back for you." Sesshomaru spoke softly. Yura replied with a smile, as her eyes glistened in the morning light. "Welcome home... Sesshomaru..."

The man knew that he couldn't pull himself together, he simply collapsed on the ground and closed his eyes as he took a deep breathe, but to his surprise, he would open his eyes to a familiar voice. "Sesshomaru?" A sweet and low toned voice would be heard. Sesshomaru sat up and turned around as he noticed a little girl standing behind him. "Master Sesshomaru?" She spoke again, hoping for a reply. "Rin..." Rin closed her eyes and nodded her head down, as she stepped forward. "Why are you out here... what's wrong with you? Your going to get sick!" He glared down at her, as he pulled her forward and wrapped her into his fluff. "I'm sorry master Sesshomaru." She spoke again, as she closed her eyes and nestled her small face into his warm embrace.

"Have you heard from Yura today master Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru looked down to Rin, who was now laying on his lap, he had gotten up and brought the two to a branch on a tall tree, a perfect view of a lake, and the big white moon. "... No... I don't think she made it." Rin closed her eyes as they started to water a little. "I'm sorry master." Sesshomaru closed his eyes and nodded as he would never cry in front of Rin again, he simply placed his hand on her head, and ran his fingers through her hair. "It's alright little one. Yura is a strong person, she'll be fine... I hope." Sesshomaru turned his head to the side as he yet again sighed and nodded. "You sleep now." Rin nodded and smiled. "Okay."

The night faded by slowly, as Sesshomaru held his follower in his arms, embracing her the same way he did when he first saw Yura again. He had shortly noticed that the young child he was holding was his own, his creation. He felt gifted to have such a beautiful creature follow him around everyday, like he was some sort of god. Though his emotions wouldn't allow it, his feelings for Yura started to fade, as he started to love Rin, more than anything, like a child of his own.

6 Years later...

Rin was walking through the woods, she entered a small clearing and had remained there for a few moments. Rin had grown up a lot, being the age of 16, she was much more developed, and her body was also. For the matter that she was human, she could age, and unlike Sesshomaru who was demon, she would eventually grown older into an adult. Sesshomaru stayed the same, he was still the same demon that held Rin that cold summer night, when he let out all of his emotion, and he was still the mean bastard who killed thousands. But his love for Rin, had also seemed to disappear through out the years.

Rin stopped and placed her hand on her hip, her long black waist length curls blew in the wind, as she looked forward and saw another young woman around her age. "Sango. You've decided to come I see." Sango was another 16 year old, she had long black hair and deep chocolate brown eyes. She looked forward and noticed that Rin was dressed weirdly. "What's the occasion Rin?" Sango asked softly. "Demon hunting, like usual." Rin replied. "Hmm, seems like something you'd do. Go out and try to kill something that saved your little ass when you were younger." Sango crossed her arms and leaned up against the tree that was behind her. "What are you talking about now Sango?" Rin had done the same, except she didn't lean on her tree, she threw herself on the ground. "I'm not trying to kill it, I'm trying to find where he went." "Good luck." Sango would break off their conversation with a laugh of amusement. "Your not going to find Sesshomaru." "How would you know, you never even leave the boundary lines of the village!" "Because I'm not an idiot." Sango stood up completely and stretched a little, as her black and pink mini kimono raised a little. "Well I'm going back to the village... and maybe you should too. You're a good person Rin, it would be horrible if something happened to you." Sango smiled and turned around as she walked back to the village slowly. Rin remained in the clearing as she sighed and rolled her eyes. "If something happened to me... Please, like anything's going to happen to me." Rin shrugged and started back for the village when suddenly she heard a noise. "Huh?" She turned around and noticed a man with long black hair, and black eyes. "Who are you?" Rin asked softly, stepping away from the man in confusion of why he'd be in the woods.

"I am Naraku, god of death. And you?" Rin's eyes widened, and she stepped backwards, trying to avoid the demon who stood before her. "I... I am..." She cleared her throat and closed her eyes. "My name is Sango." Rin lied through her teeth, and closed her eyes hoping that the demon would believe her. "No, your not." Naraku replied grinning. "Sango is much more... mature than you. She's more developed." Naraku was now getting down to the main points, of her body and her curves. "And I believe that her chest is a little bigger than yours." Rin threw her arms over her chest and stepped back. "Alright already! My name is Rin." "Rin?" Naraku grinned and placed his hand on his hip. "That's a pretty name, Rin." Rin blushed a little, Naraku being a very beautiful man himself. He stepped forward and reached for Rin's shoulder. "Although you could do me a huge favor." Rin's eyes opened wide as he touched her body, sending shivers through out her body. "Y-yeah?" "Where is Sango?" Naraku's eyes closed briefly as he listened for the answer. "She's back at the village, the first house you see is hers." Rin's thoughts were now disturbed, she just told a stranger where her best friend lived. Naraku stepped back and moved around Rin. "Thank you ms. Rin." Rin nodded and quickly snapped back into reality, her eyes widened, and she yelled for the demon to turn around but he did not reply. Rin stood in the middle of the clearing, her long black hair strung in her face, she brought her hand up to her mouth and crossed the other one around her waist. "What could a demon want with Sango?" She shrugged and shook her head... "...what ever it is... I hope that it's nothing bad, cause if something happens to Sango... I'm kinda screwed."

Back at the village, Sango was sitting on the steps of her house petting a small two tailed cat that was sitting on her lap. The small animal was purring uncontrollably, and before Sango would daze back into reality, Naraku was standing in front of her. "Ms. Sango?" Sango shook her head and looked up to Naraku. "Yes?" She replied softly. "Is something the matter?" She also added on to the end of her sentence. "No, I just need to have a minute with you that's all." "I'll be right back Kirara, stay here." Kirara looked up to Sango, then to Naraku, she would give a small hiss towards Naraku and jump up the stairs and then on the railing of the house where she waited for Sango's return. Naraku brought Sango into the woods behind her house. Sango jumped up on a large rock, and waited for Naraku to catch up behind her, when he did she smiled and began to answer his questions. "So, I heard that you came here after you found out that Sesshomaru was alive?" Sango tilted her head in confusion. "Who told you that?" "Another member of my pack." Sango put her head down and sighed, as she looked into the mans eyes again. "Um, I came here to help Rin find Sesshomaru, not to destroy him." Naraku grinned and crossed his arms, as he leaned against a random tree. "Your funny." Naraku replied to her last comment. "It's too bad that your lying." Sango put her head up as her eyes widened. "What... I'm not lying! I'm telling you the truth, I came here to help Rin, and find Sesshomaru for her... she's been in desperate need of help ever sense the bastard took off when she was 13." Naraku uncrossed his arms and walked over to her, he placed his hands on her shoulders and he pushed her down on the rock, laying himself on top of her. "Don't let me find out that your not telling the truth." He leaned down and kissed her neck, leaving two small red marks with his fangs. "Or I will kill you." And with that he moved his lips to Sango's and kissed her. As he then disappeared in the wind.

Sango laid down on the rock, where her silence would be disturbed when Rin ran into the clearing with Kirara on her shoulder. "Sango!" Sango turned her head and looked at Rin confused. "Rin?" Rin ran forward and clutched onto Sango. "Thank god your alright, I saw Kirara alone, and then I thought something bad happened to you? Don't come out here alone you idiot!" Sango fell to her knees, as she collapsed into Rin's arms. Rin fell to her knees also as she held onto Sango. "Sango? Sango... SANGO!" Rin then noticed the bite mark on Sango's neck, she put her hand down and rubbed it slowly. "Are you alive Sango... I told him where you lived... I'm sorry... it was my fault... I'm sorry."

Chapter 2

THRUST FOR HIM

Sango woke up inside of Rin's small hut in the middle of the town, she was under a few blankets, and Kirara was laying on the end of her bed, with her head tucked underneath her paws. Sango opened her eyes and sat up as she then looked at the window and noticed that it was raining outside, she placed her hands on the floor and noticed that it was yet again cold, like usual, so she knew that it was morning, she stepped out of the bed and motioned to the window where she placed her hands on the stained glass and watched the rain fall. Kirara jumped down off of the bed and ran to Sango's side, as she rubbed up against her leg. "Meow.." Kirara also let out a small purr. "Hey..." Sango bent down and picked up Kirara and placed her on her shoulder. "Good girl." She placed her hand under Kirara's chin and rubbed it slowly.

Behind her, the door opened, as it unlocked slowly, Sango stepped backwards and leaned up against the wall but she was calm when she noticed that it was only Rin. She walked towards Sango and placed her hand on Sango's. "Are you alright?" Rin asked in a low toned voice. "Yeah... but... why am I here, in your house that is?" Kirara would meow again as she noticed Sango's confusion rise greatly. "Well you were... sort of... attacked in a way. By some guy with long black hair." Sango closed her eyes and leaned her head back as she moved to the bed and sat down again, she placed her hand on her neck and sighed. "Oh yeah... I remember that..." She felt the two small bumps on her neck but she would quickly remove it because of a burning sensation. "Ugh?" She said as she looked down to her hand and two small spots of blood were on the tips of her fingers.

Rin ran to Sango's side and placed her hand on Sango's neck. "What is it!" She noticed Sango's tears running down her face, and to both of them, there attention was caught by Naraku who had entered the room, with 2 other men behind him. "Hello ladies." Naraku grinned a he pointed to Sango. "Miroku, Inuyasha take Rin, I'll get the other one." The two men followed Naraku's command and went to Rin, as they both clutched onto her arms, and held her down, Rin of course tried to fight back but the power of them both was to overwhelming. She simply had to agree. She would call out Sango's name a few times, as she noticed Naraku, make his motions towards her.

Sango tried to back up into one of the corners of the rooms, Kirara had jumped off her shoulder and ran out of the door, she then noticed what Naraku was planning. Naraku walked in front of Sango and he placed his hands on her wrists. "Hello Sango, please come with me." He smiled and grabbed them both pulling her towards him. He would stop and close his eyes as he then he walked out of the small hut, the other two men also had Rin. When they left the hut, Sango opened her eyes to the sight of her former villagers burning, and the smell of dried burning flesh, she held her breath, and struggled to get away, she noticed Kirara sitting on the ground her eyes big and wide, Sango's heart seemed to break at that moment, but she noticed a shadow in the woods, then she saw long silver hair, she looked up and turned to Rin. "Rin Sesshomaru!" Rin turned around and looked into the woods and noticed Sesshomaru, she would smile, as she saw him again, Sesshomaru did nothing but nod, letting her know that he was there, and he saw her, Kirara ran off into the woods and jumped up on Sesshomaru's shoulder. "Hello... kitty." Kirara would let out small purr. "I'll get them back, don't worry." He would pet Kirara again, and he smiled and turned around and walked off into the woods.

After a few hours of walking, Sango and Rin were placed in a chamber, both of the girls where hanging from the ceiling by chains from there wrists. Sango's hair was covering her face and her stomach was all scratched up, her kimono was also ripped up, now looking like a two piece dress. Rin was also just waking up, her long skirt was ripped up the side, and her white tank top was also ripped almost completely down the chest. She opened her eyes and looked at Sango. "Sango!" Sango opened her eyes with a small moan, she would notice where she was, she looked up to Rin and yelled back. "Rin!" Rin smiled being happy that Sango was alive. "Your okay right?" Sango nodded, to Rin's question. The door opened to the chamber, and Naraku walked in the room, he walked to Rin, and placed his long finger nail on the half way ripped tank top. "Rin, your appointment will be shortly." And he pulled his finger down the rest of the way allowing Rin's chest to be revealed, Naraku placed his face to her right breast and licked it slightly. "Don't worry... You'll be fine, loosing your virginity to someone else, won't be to hard for you right? I mean, you must be upset that you don't get to have sex with Sesshomaru." Rin did nothing to his comment but spit in front of her, and turn her head the other way. Naraku nodded, and then walked over to Sango.

Naraku placed his hands on Sango's thighs and moved his fingers around on them a little. "And you, my precious one. The chosen one, who was bitten by the god of death-" His words were also cut off, by a kick in the stomach. "Don't touch me ever again!" Sango yelled letting all of her fear force out and into Naraku's being. "Bastard..." She turned her head the other way and closed her eyes waiting for the smack that she knew was coming, but to her surprise nothing happened, she simply turned her head back, to receive a kiss from Naraku, he had placed his hands on her neck, so she couldn't escape the kiss no matter how she tried. "I do... love you, Sango, deeply, and truly, I will not force myself, to be with you. And I will not hurt you. When you cannot take the torment of not having me any more... that is when you will give yourself to me, trust me... I know from many times before." Naraku grinned and sweetly turned around closing the door behind him, and with a click, Rin turned her head to Sango. "So that's what those red marks are on your neck? Sango... your now not only the princess of darkness, but you're a sin spawn!" Rin leaned her head back and pulled herself up to the metal bar she was attached too, she then jumped down completely, and broke the chains, she ran to Sango and cut the chains off of her wrists, and caught her as she fell placing her down on the ground next to her. "You'll be alright, as long as I'm here to help you through this." Rin sighed and pulled Sango close to her for a deep hug. "We may have our differences and all, but your still my best friend, and I will always protect you... no matter what." Sango would release some tears to her comment and return her deep hug.

Rin looked down to Sango and closed her eyes clearing her throat again, she put her hand up and smacked Sango across the face. "Your such an idiot!" Sango looked up to Rin, and put her hand on Rin's throat, and shoved her back into the wall. "Why the hell did you just hit me?" Rin glared at Sango and fell to her knees, as yet again another man entered the room, Sango turned her head and looked at the tall man with black hair. "My name is Miroku, and Naraku told me to come here and take one of you... Rin?" Rin looked up to Miroku and pulled herself into a small ball as she hide behind Sango. Sango stepped in front of Rin and glared at Miroku. "She's only 16!" Sango shouted as Miroku stepped forward. "So...? Your point is?" He had now put his hands on his hips in a motherly fashion. "You know… for another 16 year old… your pretty… beautiful, and much more mature looking that your age describes." Sango turned her head and blushed a little. She thought to herself _"why does every damn guy have to check out my tits…?" _ But she would quickly look back at Miroku in discuss. "Your pathetic." She put her head down as Rin looked up to Sango in amazement. "Sango?" She asked confused. Sango continued with her demand. "Your checking out 16 year olds, when your what… 20?" Miroku crossed his arms and walked over to Sango, placing his hand on her throat shoving her up against the wall. "No… I'm 18, for your information, and now I've decided, I'm taking you instead of the little girl, you'll be much more pleasant in bed, I do believe." With that Miroku grabbed onto Sango's wrists and pulled her down to her knees where he looked down at her with pleasure. "You will obey my every command, or you will die. Understood?" Sango turned her head away, and Miroku's grip tightened, causing her hand to turn red. "Understood?" Sango had to give in, she nodded and raised to his side, she looked at Rin and smiled, letting her know that it was alright. "I'll come back for you Rin! I promise!" Sango's voice was cut off as she left the room with Miroku. "Sango…" Rin pulled herself into a ball, and stayed in the corner, she was now crying, because she could not face the fact, that one of the strongest people she knew was now being abducted by a perverted 18 year old who wanted to get in her pants.

Miroku had brought Sango to his room, he slowly entered the room and threw her on the floor, as he shut the door and locked it behind him. He looked down to her and grinned, as he started to remove the top half of his kimono, to Sango's surprise, Miroku was extremely well built, and he had not one scar on his body. She moved back to the end of the bed, as her head lightly touched the post, she cleared her throat, and wrapped her arms around herself, so that Miroku couldn't see her large chest. "Get away from me!" Sango screamed, but it had no effect on Miroku, he simply continued to walk towards her, his mind focused on one thing, having the pleasure and the gift of sleeping with such a beautiful being. He stopped and picked her up by her arms, as he threw her un the bed, he forced her arms to part, as he tide them to the other two head posts at the top of the bed. "Like I said, you will obey everyone of my commands." Miroku grinned evilly as he put his hands on her thighs and moved them up under her skirt. Sango turned her head, as a deep red blush was starting to become visible on her face. "If you like it so much, then tell me." Miroku seemed to be, not demanding, but wanting Sango to moan. He now pulled up her skirt, and placed his hands on the lining of her panties, he pulled them off slowly, as he then looked down to her. He could sense that her body was not yet touched by any other male, for Naraku had made Miroku a demon, before he had the chance to use the wind tunnel on Naraku.

Miroku looked back up to Sango as he now placed his hands under her ripped up tank top. "I won't hurt you." He spoke softly, as he lightly removed her shirt, he looked down to her revealing breasts, he liked what he was seeing, even though he knew that Naraku would be extremely mad, if he touched Naraku's mate. He didn't care at this point, Miroku removed the bottom half of his kimono, and the remaining clothes that he had on, the he moved himself down on her, as he started to playfully lick her right nipple, Sango leaned her head back as she started to become more flirty, she would move her legs upward, causing them to almost wrap around Miroku's waist. Miroku looked up to Sango, and grinned. "What did I tell you… I knew that you would enjoy this a lot." Sango tried to deny the fact that her emotions were being played with, she stopped with her encouraging, and she looked down to him, her eyes were completely watered, and her intention of wanting him was growing strong, she paused in shock, as she noticed Miroku look down to her stomach, she was breathing heavily, and her eyes were now closed as she felt Miroku's tongue travel down her stomach, to her 'area'. She leaned her head back, knowing that she couldn't refuse him any more. She stopped and let out a small sigh of pleasure, as Miroku inserted his tongue inside of her.

Miroku removed himself from her, and he stood up as he walked towards the door, leaving her alone in his room, he grinned as he shut the door, and Sango threw herself down on the bed, now that she couldn't get out because of the ropes that were around her small wrists, inside of her mind, she could think of nothing but wanting him badly, more than life it's self. Now that Sango had, had a taste of another, would she still yearn for Naraku or would this cut, be the deepest?

TBC………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Alright everyone, how did you like the first book of Secrets and Passion, I like the book myself, because of the interesting themes it has to it. And I like how I switch each chapter around through out the characters, this was something I threw together in 2 nights and half a day, so just let me know if you like it, and if you do, I'll add some more, and make a second book, if not, then this will just be some other random story that I made. See-ya! **

**Naoki**


End file.
